Ojos azules
by Rin Redfield
Summary: No, no eras el hombre que todos creían que eras… NO, un par de ojos azules te lo demostraron. Drabble.


Caminabas rápidamente por el pasillo de tu casa. El porqué de tu apuro era simple. Tu corazón latía de la forma más feroz que existiese. Como se le ocurría a ella salir así. Por el amor de Dios. Me das la razón con sólo pensarlo. Ja, es gracioso verte en este preciso momento. Al parecer nadie te conocía realmente, la fachada de agente concentrado en el campo ya no te quedaba, no frente a mí. Aquel hombre que decías ser… no es el que estoy viendo. Si pudieses ver tu rostro preocupado no te reconocerías. Sin siquiera notarlo ya empezabas a llorar, tu preocupación iba en aumento, pero seguías culpándola, ¡No! La culpa era tuya, o eso querías pensar.

Una llamada telefónica te sacó de tus absurdos pensamientos, ilusionado, contestaste el aparato pensando que era aquella irresponsable… Vaya error, tu mejor amiga, Becky estaba al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonaba de lo más calmada que podía, demasiado para lo que te contaba. Tranquilízate, recuerda que en las clases que tomaste. Respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y no pienses en matar. Serás de las personas más cabezota que conozco, miles de dólares gastados en ese tipo de terapias y ahora todo se iba al caño. No le grites a Rebecca, ella no tiene la culpa, la tienes tú y tú esposa. Tú por estúpido y ella por impaciente. Becky tiene razón al regañarte y decirte esas cuatro cosas, al menos ya sabes donde se encuentra tu conyugue.

Saliste rapidísimo de la casona Redfield-Valentine, un claro gasto innecesario para dos personas, si bien podían vivir en una casa promedio, no sé qué te dio por comprar una vivienda de tal tamaño. Recuerda que no eres el único que está conduciendo, de verdad ¿Cómo conseguiste qué te dieran el permiso de conducir? Claro está que si algún policía de tránsito te viese no dudaría en ponerte una multa. ''Tranquilo al pisar el acelerador'' lo que ella te decía, nada te sirve en este preciso momento.

Llegaste al hospital donde se supone que estaba, según dijo Rebecca Jill Valentine se encontraba allí. Encontraste a tu amiga de corta cabellera y la zarandeaste, ella, con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo obtener te dijo lo que había pasado; Jill se quedó de ver con Meiko (1), una de sus amigas la cual era descendiente de padres Japoneses, cuando regresó de su plática con la chica castaña, fue a ver a Claire, quien la notó diferente al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas. Jill fue llevada por la pelirroja al consultorio de Rebecca.

Te notabas bastante nerviosos y lo que tu esposa menos necesitaba era que su marido le contagiara de esos nervios.

Te sentías demasiado triste.

Rebecca te llamó pero tú no hiciste caso, estabas demasiado ocupado regañándote mentalmente como para prestar atención en el medio.

-¡Christopher Redfield!-. fue lo que te hizo reaccionar, la castaña se veía muy calmada. Asentiste con la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchabas.- Ya puedes pasar a verla-.

Con ese consentimiento corriste hasta donde se encontraba. Tocaste la puerta para saber si eras bien recibido. Cuando la dulce voz de Jill te indicó que podías acceder a la habitación abriste la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Tu esposa llevaba consigo una pequeña mantita rosa, de la cual provenían unas manitas. Ella te sonrió con dulzura y tú le correspondiste con otra. Te acercaste hasta donde ella se encontraba y viste por primera vez a Shizuka (2) Redfield, tenía un enorme parecido a tu madre. El único rasgo que no conservaba de la basta familia Redfield eran sus ojos. Sin siquiera poner resistencia comenzaste a derramar minúsculas lágrimas de felicidad.

Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento, no, no eras el hombre que todos creían que eras… no, aquel par de ojos azules te lo demostraron, los ojitos de Shizuka te demostraron que no eras aquel frio agente contra el bioterrorismo, eras una persona más… una persona que _tiene_ sentimientos. Cuando viste los orbes hermosos de tu esposa comprendiste una sola cosa: No eras un robot sin sentimientos. El hombre que se asomaba por las heridas del pasado dejaría de existir. Shizuka te lo hizo ver…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**(1) Meiko: Nombre Femenino de origen Nipón.  
Dulce león, suave felino. **

**(2)Shizuka: Calmada, Silenciosa, Pacifica, Hermosa y Serena.**

**Hoooola! Que tal gente linda! Vengo a dejarles este Drabble (ya que nunca me salen one-shots) No sé ni cómo se me ocurrió. **

**MEIKO será uno de mis OC más comunes, los que lean Devil May Cry probablemente lo entenderán en su tiempo.**

**Déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones , no sé cómo me quedó pues es la primera vez que escribo algo con este tipo de narración (que sigo sin acordarme como se llama).**

**Bueno, eso.**

**Besotes y abrazotes. **

**P.D: (sigo insistiendo en que parece carita de Facebook "D:") Probablemente no actualicé mañana, sino hasta el lunes… Quisiera actualizar pero iré a comprarme un par de cosas y no creo tocar mi pc en todo el día, aun así intentaré apurarme hoy y parte de mañana para poder seguir con las actualizaciones cada semana y media.**

**MiKu D.**


End file.
